


相约自杀之夜 Date to DIE

by daceice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice





	相约自杀之夜 Date to DIE

相约自杀之夜 Date to DIE（2017.10.14）

他们在淫靡的音乐和妖娆的酒气之中相遇。  
他们拥抱了彼此。  
这是他们在长久的通信之后的第一次相遇。

“这真是一个不错的夜晚啊。”她感慨道。  
“作为死前最后的风景来说，这确实很不错。”他淡然地说道。  
“喂喂，你怎么总是这么大胆，大胆到想要去死。”她揶揄道。  
“你却总是这么懦弱，懦弱到不敢活着。”他反唇相讥。

“别在我的店里说这种可怕得像诅咒一样的话啊。”酒保走过来说道，“要不要再来一杯，换换心情吧。”  
“不，我们已经喝够了，这杯美味的断头酒。”她仿佛呓语一般轻声地说道。  
然而酒吧里各种嘈杂的声响却将她的声音完全盖过。  
“什么？你说什么？”酒保大声地问道。  
而他们则依旧微笑着，向酒保挥手告别，随后便走出了这个喧闹之地。  
“永别了。”他们的唇静静地说道。

“哎，真是可惜啊。”她叹了口气说道，“好不容易见了一次面，却马上又要分开了。”  
“我们不会分开的。”他说道，“哪怕是死亡也无法将我们分离。”

他们沿着繁华的街道一路漫步，沿途的灯光映在他们的眼中，灿若星河。  
她突然小跑了两步，来到了一个装饰精美的商店橱窗前。  
“啊，这双红皮鞋。”她兴奋得像个孩子似地说道，“我一直很喜欢，却又一直觉得它也许并不适合我。”  
“它明明很适合你。”他温柔地说道，“你很喜欢红色，不是吗？”  
“我想我说得不太对。”她摇了摇头道，“是我不适合它。它那么美丽，而我……”  
橱窗玻璃上正映照出她此刻的模样，那是一身朴素的衣装，脚上则是一双在夜色中几乎隐形的黑色平底鞋。  
“况且，我也从来都不穿高跟鞋。”她讪讪道，“所以无论我如何爱它，它都不可能属于我。”  
“它当然可以属于你。”他说道，“只要你将它买下。”  
于是，他抢先一步推开了商店的大门，带着她一同走了进去。

“现在你感觉如何？”他问着穿上了红皮鞋的她。  
“嗯——感觉有些别扭，但也没有太糟糕。”她假装不在意地说道，脸上却早已眉飞色舞。  
“这是一个特别的夜晚。”他说道，“我们不需要太拘泥于过去的自己。”  
“我想你说得对。”她爽朗地笑了起来，“我们都需要与过去的自己告别。”

他们继续走着，直到路过了另一个橱窗。  
“咦？你喜欢这件吗？”她问道。  
“是啊，只是一直找不到正确的尺码。”他目不转睛地说道。  
他的双眼正看着一件灰色的风衣，那并不是今年的最新款，却是这家商店的经典之作。  
“尺码哪来什么正确错误呀。”她不以为然地说道，“不过是风格不同罢了。如果大了就是宽松风，如果小了就是紧身风，如果扣不起扣子就敞开当作休闲风。”  
“那我可能永远都只能穿宽松风了。”他笑着说道。

这一次是她首先推门走了进去，向营业员要了那一件风衣的最小号。  
“是买来送人的吗？”营业员问她。  
“算……是吧。”她想了想答道。  
“我们可以帮你包装成礼盒，再放进一张祝福的卡。”营业员继续说道，“您要在上面写什么？”  
“就写‘我爱你’吧。”她调皮地说道。  
“是要送给恋人的吗？”营业员神情了然地看向她，而她依旧笑着点了点头。

他们在路边拆开了礼盒，将礼盒和他的旧外套一起塞进了不可回收的垃圾桶里。  
“‘我爱你’吗？”他看着卡片说道。  
“那么‘你爱我’吗？”她在一旁问道。  
“你明明知道，我比世界上的任何人都要爱你。”

不知不觉地，他们已经在路上逛了很久，久到行人渐渐散去，商店陆续打样，夜空之下仿佛只剩下彼此。  
“我们是不是也该计划一下关于自杀的事情了？”她坐在空旷的台阶上问他。  
“确实该好好想一想了。”他说道，“那你喜欢怎样的死法？”  
“我看到很多故事里的人都会选择割腕，然后将手腕放在装满热水的浴缸里，任红色的血水像绽放的鲜花一般溢开。”她绘声绘色地说道。  
“可那会耗费很多时间，让痛苦变得漫长。”他说道，“我怕你会受不了，你不是很怕痛的吗？”  
“那么不如上吊吧。”她想了想又说道， “只要一会儿就可以断气了，就算痛苦也只有那一会儿而已。”  
“可是我们家有可以上吊的地方吗？”他反问道，“那里既没有吊扇，也没有可以用来绑绳子的门框。”  
“哎……怎么想死都这么麻烦啊。”她抱怨道，“快来个什么人直接朝我开一枪算了，那样都还比较痛快呢。”  
“要不还是用煤气吧。”他提议道，“我记得你才开了新的安眠药，吃下安眠药，再打开煤气，应该就可以毫无痛苦地死去了。”  
“不过煤气的味道会漏出去吧。”她不是很赞成这个方案，“这样也许会被邻居察觉到。”  
“那就不要让它漏出去好了。”他说道，“买些胶带把门窗封一下。”  
“哎？那可是个大工程啊。”她瞪大了眼角，旋即又认命般地泄气了下来，“自杀可真是一件麻烦事啊。”

于是他们开始满世界地找起胶带来，可是这个时候，无论是超市还是文具店都已经关门了。  
他们好不容易找到了一家通宵营业的便利店，她便走了进去，走到店的最深处，从货架上拿了仅有的两个封箱带。  
“请问，还有这种封箱带吗？”她向店员问道。  
“仓库里还有的，你要几个？”疲倦的店员心不在焉地问道。  
“再给我……五个吧。七个应该够用了。”她想了想道。  
店员有些疑惑地看向她，但也许是疲倦让他最终放弃了思考，便走进仓库把封箱带拿了出来。

“嘀嘀——”是扫描枪扫码的声音。  
“嗒嗒——”是敲击键盘的声音。

他们一起提着购物袋，向自己居住的小区走去。  
月光，灯光，幽长的影子，还有那沉浸在夜色中的楼房的轮廓，静谧得好似画一般。

小区的宣传栏上贴着安全告知书，上面说最近发生了好几起入室盗窃的案子，提醒居民们夜间睡觉时要锁好门窗，以及尽早更换容易被撬开的老式门锁。  
“老式门锁是什么意思？”她有些不解地问道。  
“就是这个小区落成时初装的那种锁。”他解释道。  
“哎呀，那我们家不就是这种锁吗？”她惊讶地问道，“不过有用的东西我都已经寄走了，其实也没什么好偷的了。”  
“你想多了，哪有那么巧的事情啊。”他说道，“走吧，我已经有些累了，快点搞完，就可以睡了。”

于是他们在无人的小区路上转了几个弯，终于到了自己家的那栋。  
随后他们打开底楼的大门，嘎吱一声，然后轻轻踩了一脚，声控灯就打开了。  
他们的脚步声，就像心跳声一样整齐，一层一层地来到了自己家的门前。  
“等一下。”他阻止了她想要开门的动作，“你有没有听到什么声音？”  
她屏住呼吸，将耳朵贴到了门上，从门里传来许多声音，像是打开抽屉，翻找袋子，关上橱门之类的声音。  
“哎呀，难道还真的这么巧就遇上了？”她有些吃惊地说道。  
“接下来该怎么办呢？”他问她。  
“要不，吓吓他吧。”她调皮地说道。

于是他们开始敲门，并按响了门铃。  
房间里的声音一下子变得慌乱了起来。  
他们将钥匙插进了门锁，却并没有马上打开。直到过了一会儿，里面的声音又再次安静了下来。  
“咦？没有声音了？”她奇怪地问道。  
“也许是躲起来了，或者爬窗逃走了之类的吧。”他说道。  
“那我们现在……”  
“进去吧。”他决定道。

于是他们开锁进了房间，将客厅的灯打开。  
只见客厅一片狼藉，所有的抽屉和橱门都大开着，各式各样的东西被扔在了地上。

“要收拾一下吗？”她问道。  
“现在收拾又有什么意义呢？”他说，“反正会有别人来一并收拾的。”

不过这个意外的访客还是给他们带来了不少的麻烦，他们想要的安眠药因为这一通翻找已经不在原来的地方了。  
但幸好她的眼神还不错，很快就在地上的杂物堆里找到了安眠药。  
于是他们便拿着安眠药，走进厨房打算倒一杯水来喝。

厨房的窗户打开着，微凉的夜风从那里呼呼地灌了进来。  
于是他走到窗边，打算把窗户关上。  
但在关上之前，他鬼使神差地向外面看了一眼，只见在下方不远处的落水管上正攀着一个黑影。  
“喂！”她恶作剧似地对那个黑影大叫了一声，“晚上好！”  
那个黑影瞬间抖动了一下，然后直直地坠了下去，“砰”地发出了一声闷响。  
“从那个地方掉下去，可是必死无疑的啊。”他冷静地评论道。  
“但是看起来很快的样子。”她说道，“我们也可以那样死吗？”  
“不过那样的话，死相会很难看哦，你不介意吗？”他问道。  
“那种事情就让装殓的人去头疼吧。”她笑道，“我可一点都不介意。”

于是她脱下了红色的皮鞋，还有那件灰色的风衣，用极为粗鲁的姿势爬上了窗框。  
此时，楼下似乎已经有几个住户把灯都打开了，咋咋呼呼地叫唤着，让这个原本寂静的世界陡然变得喧闹起来。  
对面的楼里，也有人开始开灯，窗户一扇接一扇地被推开，人们纷纷探出头来。

“晚上好！”他兴奋地大声叫道，随后一跃而下。

End


End file.
